


◍ My Heart Is (Broken) ◍ Jikook Hamilton AU ◍

by Mystical_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), But in this Angelica isn't in love with Alexander, Hamilton AU, Jeon Jungkook as Alexander, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin as Eliza, Song: First Burn (Hamilton), Taehyung as Angelica, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rose/pseuds/Mystical_Rose
Summary: Jimin let Jungkook know all of the pain he put him through.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	◍ My Heart Is (Broken) ◍ Jikook Hamilton AU ◍

The whole house was quiet, complete silence and there was nobody but Jimin. He stared back and forth at the fireplace and a letter in his lap. The soft sound of footsteps could be heard, and Jimin knew who it was immediately. _Jeon Jungkook._

"I saved every letter you wrote me." Jimin murmured, but could be heard clearly. Jungkook caught a glimpse of all the other letters he had written to Jimin packed in a light blue box. Jimin got up and walked over to Jungkook with a stern look, never breaking eye contact.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine." He said, with memories flooding his head. Every memory, _it felt like it doesn't matter anymore, they have gone to waste._

Jungkook looked at the smaller, gently putting a hand on his chin. Jimin's face softened, before pushing the hand away and he furrowed his brows angrily. 

"Do you know what Taehyung said when I told him what you'd done?" He asked and walked past Jungkook, with a tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"He said, "You've married an Icarus. He's flown too close to the sun." He spoke softly.

He remembered everything. The night when he met Jungkook, right the moment he walked into the room, how Jimin's heart fluttered. He also remembered all the nights he spent crying because of him. No, none of it matters anymore. Jungkook's not somebody to cry over, somebody to remember, not after what he did. He felt a hand on his shoulder but harshly moved it away.

" _Don't._ Take another step in my direction. I.. can't be trusted around _you._ " Which stopped Jungkook from moving closer to him. His hands clenched in fury.

"You can't talk your way into my arms!" He screamed, much louder than before, showing how much anger and sadness has been boiling inside him.

Jimin picked up the letters from the floor and stared at the fireplace. He turned back at Jungkook.

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want." The boy hissed, while Jungkook stood there with his eyes widened. Jimin closed his eyes and plastered a fake smile on his face while throwing the letters with rage in the fireplace. "I'm watching them burn..."

"You published the letters she wrote you. You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed!" He snapped. He remembered reading the Pamphlet with Taehyung with his eyes full of tears. But now, all the sadness has disappeared, there's nothing but rage and disgust.

"YOU HAVE RUINED OUR LIVES!" He shouted in a fit of rage.

Jungkook stood there wordless while he breathed heavily.

"I'm not naive, I have seen women around you.-" He sneered and then continued, "Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms, ALL OF YOUR CHARMS!" Jimin looked away and gritted his teeth. He stared back at the fireplace again with a softer stare.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative.-" But every emotion jolted back to him, "Let future historians wonder how Jimin reacted when you broke his heart," Jungkook felt all the guilt build up, like a sharp blade of regret and guilt had just stabbed him.

Jimin grabbed Jungkook by his collar and whispered, "You have thrown it all away." and shoved him back. "Just stand back and watch it all burn!" He pointed to the fire which was rising, with all the burnt letters.

He furiously walked to the door. "And when the time comes, explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment, you put us through!" Jimin scowled and glanced back at his once-upon-a-time-lover, who's hands were shaking and his eyes shedding tears.

"If you thought you were _mine._ "


End file.
